Stowaway and Secrets
by Spirits Among Stars
Summary: Captain Edward Kenway and Adéwalé find a stowaway on board the Jackdaw. Though not everything is what it seems. Rated T because of language.


It's 1716. The Jackdaw is on course for Tulum after James Kidd told Captain Edward Kenway to report to Tulum as he something interesting to show him. It was a warm day in on the ocean, the gulls sung above them. The smell of the sea brine danced on the pirate Captain's nose. Edward's been the captain of the Jackdaw for over a year and was thoroughly enjoying going about the Caribbean as he saw fit, plundering and pilfering. They had just finished taking down a Brig and Schooner. Edward took his place at the helm. "So what do you think Kidd's got to show you?" Adéwalé, the quartermaster, asked.

"Something good, I hope. Treasure comes in all shapes and sizes." Edward replied. "He's particularly fond of the strange type of prize, mind. Lord knows what it could be."

Commotion blew deck caused Adéwalé to leave his post to see what the matter was. Edward looked out onto the ocean. He spotted a fellow pirate ship gunning down a Frigate. Adéwalé returned above deck with half of the crew from the gundeck behind him. "What the hell is going on?!" Edward shouted.

"A stowaway, captain!" Adéwalé announced. The rest of the crew looked on in shock and the stowaway was brought forward. He wore clothes different from the rest of the crew on his feet were black leather boots; he wore dark brown breeches and sported a red sash around the waist. On his top half was an elbow length white shirt and deep blue waistcoat. He had scars on his face. Edward had the strange feeling he knew the man...

Edward slowed the Jackdaw and moved down to the main deck. "What's your name, mate?" He asked standing in front of the man.

"José Ramírez Álvarez is my name, captáin." The Spaniard answered. PLay, maybe he didn't know the man. "Your bloody crew stumbled across me changing. It was quite a shock. For them."

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why are you stowing away on my ship?"

José chuckled a little. "Oh, don't you know, Kenway?"

Edward looked at Adéwalé, "My cabin. Now." Adéwalé grabbed the Spaniard's arm and dragged him into the cabin behind Edward. Edward leaned against his desk with his arms folded. "Talk."

"Para empezar (For starters), I'm not a stowaway. You rescued me from hanging." José said.

"I should've let you." Edward muttered. He looked at him. "You never answered my question, why are you on my ship?"

A smirk graced José's lips. "Havana."

Adéwalé looked confused and Edward, shocked. "Adéwalé leave us and continue for Tulum." The quartermaster nodded and left without question. "You're one of those Templars." Edward said once the doors were closed. He stepped away from the desk.

José laughed loudly. "No. I'm the opposite in fact. I'm an Assassin." José smiled as it dawned on Edward. This Assassin was pissed at the fact he killed their brethren in Havana and wanted retribution.

Edward reached for his sword. "You're here to kill me."

José shook his head. "I'm not here to kill you."

"But I killed your people in Havana."

"I know that. But from what I'm told you had no choice." José said. "You took the identify of a traitorous Assassin and infiltrated the Templars. You killed to not be discovered, I understand that. Though your aim was for treasure stumbling across them was just unfortunate."

Edward nodded at that. "Is that it?"

"Yes... Oh!" José pointed to the windows. "You're being followed." He spoke casually.

"What?!" Edward darted for the window.

"Don't worry. It's my ship. I'm sure you saw it earlier." José said.

Edward nodded again. He did. "I hope they're just here for you." He saw the ship on the horizon flying the black flag. Edward turned back around to face José. He froze. José was no longer he. Although they wore the same motley clothing, a woman stood before him. Flowing dark brown hair was occasionally braided with colourful beads with a red bandana keeping sweat and hair from her face.

She smiled, "Hola (Hello)."

Edward stared at the woman. He felt dumb for not noticing but it was still 'José'. He... she had the same scars, the one through the right eyebrow to cheek and the long scar across the left cheek. "You're a woman?" He asked incredulously.

"Well observed, Edward."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Por supuesto! (Of course!) Where are my manners?" She held out a hand. "My name is Captain Adelaida Guerrero."

Edward didn't shake it so she put her hand down. The name... that rang a bell... Insane Adela was who Thatch and Hornigold talked about, she raided plantations for fun. "What do you want?" He asked eyeing her.

"To see if you're not affiliated with the Templars through and through." Adelaida confessed. "But I saw you with Kidd and I trust him. You can't be that bad."

Edward laughed. "I'm your worst nightmare."

"I'm sure." Adelaida said offhandedly.

"Is there anything else you want?" Edward asked.

Adelaida shook her head. "No. Just for Adéwalé, was it?" Edward nodded. "Just for Adéwalé to stop your ship so I can board my mine."

"Alright. You won't attack?"

"No."

There was a pause "Okay. Let's go." Adelaida was about to leave when Edward grabbed her arm. "Assassin pirate?"

"Oh, sí." Adelaida grinned. They left the Captain's Cabin and walked onto the poop deck. The crew stared at her and some muttered that it was bad luck to have a woman on board.

Adéwalé shot Edward a look of confusion. "Captain, are you sure-?" He started.

"She's fine, Adéwalé. Not a threat." Edward interjected.

Adelaida let out a laugh. "Not a threat, no me hagas reír (don't make me laugh)."

"And the ship following us?" Adéwalé asked.

"My ship. She's friendly." Adelaida told him.

"We're going to board with her. Stop the Jackdaw." Edward said. Adéwalé looked at Edward. "Adé, they are fine."

"They won't attack because I'm on board. And they'll only attack unless I give the order." Adelaida assured him. "Adéwalé trust me."

Adéwalé looked at Edward then at Adelaida. "Haul in all sail!" The quartermaster yelled at the crew. "Prepare to board with another pirate ship!" Edward and Adelaida smiled but the crew didn't move.

Edward walked to the end of the deck. "You heard the man! Stop this ship or I'll throw you overboard!" That quickly kicked them into gear.

"Interesting crew you've got here." Adelaida commented as the Jackdaw slowed to a stop.

"Thanks." Edward uttered. After a long paused, Edward asked, "So, what's the name of your Brig then?"

"The Black Serpent. And she's a beauty. You annoy the crew and we'll kill you."

The Black Serpent. He never knew the name of Insane Adela's ship and now he did. The ship broadsided with the Jackdaw and the two crews stayed on their ship. Adelaida jumped over to her ship. "Where's your Captain?" Edward called. He had to be sure that _she_ was the captain and not Sebastián as he had originally thought.

"You're looking at her! I'm the helmsman to." Adelaida hollered. Her quartermaster, Sebastián , whispered something. "There's a Frigate not far from here due east! You might want to check it out."

"We will do!" Edward shouted over. "Where will you go now?"

"I don't know! Somewhere the wind takes us!" Adelaida called with a laugh. "Adiós (Bye), Kenway!"

"Bye, Insane Adela!" Edward shouted.

"It's Captain Adelaida!" She called as they sailed away. Edward laughed a little at that.

* * *

"Capitán Edward Kenway, hijo de puta! (Captain Edward Kenway, you son of a bitch!)"

Edward slowly spun around at the sound of Adelaida's angry tone of voice. "So this is where the wind took you?" Edward asked with a smile. "Why so mad?"

"Where do I start? First off you lead the bastardo (bastard) Templars to our location! Second, you injured many of our Creed in your haste to get to Kidd. Luckily they will recover. And thirdly," Adelaida was inches away from Edward's face, "you show no remorse for what you have done."

"I'm sorry." Edward said stepping back from her.

"That will not cut it, Edward! You have endangered all the lives of everyone here!" Adelaida shouted, face getting slightly red.

"What would your Mentor think of you getting mad?"

"He completely understands my anger! He shares it though he does not show it!" Adelaida yelled. "The Assassins have been safe here for centuries and you come and undo all that hard work in just a few hours!"

"So you didn't try to convince your Mentor to rethink my exile?" Edward asked with a cheeky grin.

"This is no time for cheek, Edward!" Adelaida said. She paused and breathed to regain her composure before she punched something. "And sí, I stand by Ah Tabai's decision. You are not welcome here."

"That's a shame. I'd love to have more of a look round." Edward said. "See what else you're hiding here."

Adelaida folded her arms. "You will no such thing. Set foot on Tulum again before Ah Tabai says otherwise... I won't kill you, just break a few bones."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Por supuesto que estoy jodidamente en serio! (Of course I'm fucking serious!) Deadly serious, Edward." Adelaida said. "Do I need to remind you what you have done?"

Edward quickly shook his head. "No, you've said enough."

"Good. But should mi marido (my husband) catch you then I wish you all the luck in the word." Adelaida froze and her eyes widened. Curse the slip of her tongue! She stepped back from Edward and rubbed her face, sighing frustrated. Adelaida hoped that Edward's knowledge of Spanish was poor but unfortunately for her he knew enough.

"What did you just say?" Edward enquired leaning forward a little.

"I shouldn't have said that." Adelaida muttered. "I should not have said that."

"Wait..." A long pause filled the air as Edward pieced together what she just said. "That grumpy Mentor is your husband?" Edward asked incredulously. "You. Married? To him?"

Adelaida was on Edward in the blink of an eye. "Tell anyone and I will feed your cock to the fishes."

Edward quickly nodded, "I swear I won't tell anyone."

Adelaida stepped back from Edward. "It is bad enough Walpole has previously told the Templars, no more must know."

"I understand." Edward said.

"You had better." Adelaida turned to leave. "See you on the open sea, Kenway."

Edward watched her walk away. He didn't want to break that promise nor did he want to get on her bad side and loose his crown jewels. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and boarded the Jackdaw. They sailed away from Tulum.


End file.
